


The Things I'd Do To You

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix only wishes the Dark Lord would let her have the woman. Warning for Bellatrix's twisted, homicidal thought processes and thoughts of non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I'd Do To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



> This was written as a wishlist fill for hikarievandar (Evandar here) at the Summer Wishlist event at Rare-Pair Shorts on LJ.

The mudblood's just too pretty for her own good. It almost makes me wish the Dark Lord hadn't claimed the whole family for his own. If only he'd let me take care of her. It would be easy enough. Take her wand from an alley while she's not paying attention. Drag her off under a silencing charm. I could teach her why she'd made a mistake in letting Potter soil his pureblood lineage by spawning with her.  
  
The screams would be a bonus. First the screams of pain, and then the ones of pleasure she wouldn't want to admit she was letting go. I can see her biting those plush lips until they bleed just to hold the screams in. The way they fight the release after the torture is the best part.  
  
Spying isn't my forte. I don't know why my Lord sent me to take stock of their home in Godric's Hollow instead of Snape, slithering half-blood bastard though he is. Still, there's merit in watching from the shadows. Potter's whore never seems to consider that she might be being watched. I can see perfectly through their bathroom window when she goes to take a shower. Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to have such delectably creamy skin. My hands itch to trace her curves, still soft from carrying the babe. They itch even more to carve what she is into that flesh with my knife, watching as her skin gets marred by a red even brighter than that curling hair.  
  
There's nothing important to report here. They are blissfully oblivious in their domesticity. I wonder idly as I move to apparate away: Would she be more humiliated if she were forced to pleasure me or if she were forced to endure the pleasure I could bring her?  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
She thinks I don't know she's out there. Well, if my choice of husband hadn't made it obvious, I'll admit that I always did like a walk on the wild side. If only these Deatheaters knew how many times I'd snuck out for a romp with Remus when he was close to the change. Then, perhaps, they wouldn't underestimate me quite so much. Danger is not what frightens me.  
  
If it hadn't been for Harry, I never would have agreed to go into hiding.  
  
Even as I'm settling him into his bassinet, I'm already planning how to best display myself when I move to take a shower. I bet she thinks I wouldn't fight her. That she'd get the drop on me and then I'd have nothing to do but wait for whatever she could devise. I've never much cared for women who just lay there, so I'm not about to be one of them. These purebloods never expect you to take the muggle way, throw a punch or try to gain the physical upper hand. If Bellatrix Lestrange thinks she can take me without taking a few blows herself she has another thing coming.  
  
She also has no idea the things I can do with this tongue of mine. I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand. Now if only she'd just stop pussyfooting around and make an attempt already.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange, the things I would do to you...


End file.
